The ability to speed up the selling process of on-line lottery games while at the same time reducing the associated costs and facilitating such sales to lottery players has been a recognized objective in the industry. The methods and systems described hereafter are alternative ways of selling lottery games to fulfill these requirements.
Many entities, such as state governments, operate lotteries in which tickets are sold, at least one winner is selected, usually at random, and the winner is awarded a prize, typically of much greater value than the price of the ticket. Lottery organizers generally collect more in ticket sales than they pay out in prize money, resulting in a net profit for the lottery organizer. Lottery organizers have been known to employ or subcontract to others to help in the distribution of lottery tickets. For example, systems and methods of doing business have been employed in which a lottery organizer, such as a governmental entity, authorizes particular businesses, such as retail business establishments, to sell lottery tickets. In at least some instances, lottery organizers have provided machines or hardware to distributors of lottery tickets, and this hardware has been used to print lottery tickets as they are purchased by customers. Typically, expensive thermal paper is the medium used by lottery organizers due to the high speed of printing that can be achieved. Frequently, the machines used to print lottery tickets require maintenance resulting from malfunctioning thermal print-heads, paper-cutters, and other hardware. While undergoing maintenance, these machines are inoperable and thus prevent potential customers from purchasing lottery tickets. It is evident that reducing or eliminating the need to print lottery tickets will result in significant cost savings by minimizing expenses related to thermal paper and printer maintenance, and by minimizing the problem of printer down-time. In addition, the reduction of paper lottery tickets contributes to preserving a natural resource and may be appealing to potential customers.
In some cases, customers can choose their own lottery ticket numbers, which are entered into the hardware, either by the customer or by a clerk employed by the business. These selections by the customer are typically written on a play slip and such information is imaged, scanned or manually entered to facilitate the purchase of the desired ticket. In some cases, hardware that is used to print or distribute lottery tickets has been connected through a network to a central location and information regarding the lottery tickets that are purchased has been sent to the central location through the network. This information may include, for example, identification numbers of the lottery tickets that have been purchased, a quantity or monetary value of tickets sold, or both.
However, customers typically must come to a distributor of lottery tickets and fill out a play slip to purchase their lottery tickets. This creates an added inconvenience, obstacle, or cost for customers, which may be a significant burden for customers who are busy, in a rush or are distant from distributors of lottery tickets. As a result, lottery organizers may not sell as many lottery tickets as they otherwise might absent the difficulties of filling out the play slips or inconvenience of customers traveling to lottery ticket distributors. In addition, brick and mortar lottery ticket distributors typically require expensive hardware, facilities and employees which add cost to the distribution of lottery tickets and the distribution of lottery tickets through such distributors may take away from the opportunity to distribute other goods or services through such facilities and businesses. As a result, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods of distributing lottery tickets that do not require (e.g., as much hardware dedicated at the) physical brick and mortar distribution centers, that are conducive to automation, that cost less to implement, require less overhead, require less time to complete a ticket purchase, are more reliable, are easier for customers to use, for example, than prior art systems and methods for distributing lottery tickets.
Also in the past, but generally in unrelated businesses and other human activities, mobile telephones have been used for various purposes including as tools for the distribution of a variety of goods and services. Mobile phones have been used to communicate between various people, even when they are not at their home or office, including people who are engaged in the distribution of various goods and services. Mobile phones have been used, for example, for audio phone conversations, for recreational purposes, for sending text messages, for instance, short message service (SMS) messages, to leave voice messages, and to send pictures, as examples. In addition, certain mobile phones have provisions for distribution or purchasing of various goods and services. In addition, some mobile phones offer Internet access, and the Internet could be used widely for the distribution of goods and services. In addition, the Internet has been used for a variety of gambling activities specifically, including selling lottery tickets. Accordingly, needs and potential for benefit exist for systems and methods for distributing lottery tickets in a manner that is more convenient for customers, for example, using mobile phones, and personal electronic devices. Needs and potential for improvement exists for systems and methods for distributing lottery tickets that facilitate automation, require less use of real estate and hardware, require less use of paper, require fewer employees, are more reliable, are less time consuming or the like.